In a Land of Questions and a Time of Answers
by Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS
Summary: Well, hello there! This is my Merlin Q and A, where you ask and the Merlin crew answer, dead or alive! Should be fun, so come and write your questions! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Woah, peeps! This is Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS back with a new story!**

**If you ask the questions, the Merlin crew will answer, alive or dead!**

**do it as thus:**

**To Merlin and co.,**

**What is your favourite name u r called?**

**from *insert name here***

**MERLIN: Hi! I like Merlin the best, though Emrys is pretty cool. Merlin's what my friends call me, so I like that name!**

**GWAINE: GWAINE! COZ IT'S SEXY! *wink wink***

**ARTHUR: I'm not called many names. **

**MERLIN: Yes you are, there's Sire and My Lord and Prat and Diddy Dumpling - **

**ELYAN: WHAT?! LOL!**

**GWAINE: Who calls you THAT?! **

**ARTHUR: *blushes* Gwen...**

**ELYAN: WHAT?! **

**MERLIN: Well, this is awkward...**

**so I'll b seein y'all soon, I'll update when I can! **

**BToA xx**


	2. Of Ears and Dragons

**Yo I'm back...**

* * *

Helllloooooo kilgarrah?

do you like nachos?

they are evil!

from purple wolf rox

* * *

**Kilgarrah: Young wolf, I know not of these nachos you speak of. They give off no aura of cruelty intent.**

**Merlin: Oh for GOODNESS sake, just answer a question straight for once, will you?! MEANWHILE, I LOVE NACHOS! :D**

**Arthur: I don't.**

**Merlin: ...**

**Gwaine: NACHOS GET CAUGHT IN MY AWESOME HAIR!**

* * *

Hey my friend I hav a question... Where did clotpole come from, Merlin? Oh yeah and a certain person called Purple Wolf Rox will probs want to know: merlin, do your big ears help with hearing?! Hahaha *does a Morgana smirk*

from RedDragon009

* * *

**Arthur: HA! Yeah, where DID clotpole come from, _Mer_lin?**

**Merlin: Seeing your face.**

**Leon: He has you there, Sire.**

**Gwaine: OOOH, PONED BY MY BUDDY, MERLIN! Well, there you have it, Dragon-of-Red. **

**Merlin: It was random, to be honest. There was a guy with a nosebleed the earlier morning - hence the clot - and I was thinking of a beanpole because a really weird tall thin lady walked past...the two collided, it stuck. An - _wait just one second, _DRAGON?! Wow, I can control you! Hehehehe! **

**Gwaine: You are avoiding the question from the Rose Lizard - **

**Elyan: Rose Lizard?**

**Gwaine: Rose is Red, Lizard is Drago-**

**Merlin: DRAGONS ARE AWESOME, GWAINE, AND IF YOU DISS THEM I WILL TURN YOU INTO A TOAD! *blows up several windows***

**Gwaine:...um...**

**Percival: I don't know what to say.**

**Gwen: Me neither...**

**Gwaine: *nervously* I only wanted to ask if the question for their friend will be answered...**

**Merlin: *blushes* They're not THAT big, you know. That makes me sad. And no, they don't help.**

**Freya: MERLIN'S EARS ARE ADORABLE! DO NOT DISS THIS MAN! *blows up more windows***

**Gwaine: You two are PERFECT for each other...**

***awkward silence***

**Morgana: I LOVE YOU! SMIRK APOCALYPSE! *smirks the Bestest smirk ever***

**Arthur: Um... so if you want to ask us more questions...then...you know...just review. **

**Merlin: Why are you so shy now? Where's you're inner prat gone?**

**Arthur: I don't know, but I want to join it if it's far far away...**


	3. Of Pouts and Donkeys

**Hello good people! Here is another chapter:**

* * *

Awesome and sorry for the comment about the ears... oh yeah and btw merlin I control dragons don't I blue turtle (inside joke)... Anyhooo I hav another question - when Arthur had donkey ears, what was it like? Hehehe Xx

RedDragon009

* * *

**Merlin: I like you! You apologised AND are a dragon lord! Kind of... and I SO like your question for the Prat...hehehe...**

**Arthur: MERLIN! Anyway, they were hor-**

**Gwen: They were sweet, warm, soft...poor Arthur was helpless although he was adorable!**

**Merlin: *giggles***

**Arthur: ... Well, I guess they were kind of...fluffy...and warm...NO! No, they were horrid. They were smelly and big...**

**Merlin+Gwaine: Aw, ickle Arthur loves his big warm fwuffy ears...**

**Merlin: I ****_loved _****them. He became the ass he really is. **

**Gwaine: *makes donkey noise***

**Arthur: *blushes***

**Merlin: Hehehe...**

* * *

Hi there ! I would like to know when Arthur (and Merlin) learned that there was a Merthur fandom and how they reacted to it : )

Avalon

* * *

**Arthur:...**

**Merlin:...**

**Gwen:...**

**Freya:...**

**Gwaine:APPLES! **

**Gwen: ...Arthur is married. To me. **

**Freya: Merlin is married. To me.**

**Merlin: *death glare***

**Freya: Well...he will be.**

**Arthur: That. Is. Disgusting.**

**Merlin: Why? **

**Arthur: Why? He isn't even up to my standard. He is skinny and annoying - no offence.**

**Merlin: *gets really really mad at fandom and blows up the whole of Camelot***

**Gwen: That was a bit extreme.**

**Merlin: No it wasn't.**

**Arthur: After we murder those in this fandom, he'll put it back.**

**Gwaine: *on his knees, crying* WHY DID CAMELOT HAVE TO GO?! WHERE WILL I MYSTICALLY FIND APPLES IN THE MOST UNLIKELY PLACES NO-oooh, an apple! **

**Merlin + Arthur: DO. NOT. EVER. THINK. OF US. TOGETHER. EVER. **

**Merlin: Or you will die *does the most freaky death glare ever***

* * *

Hiya, one for Arthur. Why do you always pout when you win a jousting tournament?

from purple wolf rox

* * *

**Arthur: I do _not _pout!**

**Merlin: King Puffy-Cheeked Prat!**

**Gwaine: CHEESE PUFFS!**

**Merlin + Gwaine: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Arthur: I don't! I don't pout!**

**Gwen: You - you do dear. But don't worry. Must be a cute habit.**

**Merlin: KING CUTE PUFFY-CHEEKED PRAT, HEHEHEHEHE!**

**Arthur: Why does everyone hate me?**

**Merlin: I don't hate you! You're too pratty to hate.**

**Arthur:...**

* * *

_**REVIEW! **_


	4. Of Songs and Sugar

**Now it's getting fun, I love you reviewers!**

* * *

Question for Arthur: When you found out that your father wanted you to marry Elena (I think thats her name...if not I mean the changeling) were you scared more for yourself or the kingdom after you got to know her? I really hope that made sense...

From Pheonix Risin

* * *

**Arthur: Um...Gwen...?**

**Gwen:*stormy glare***

**Arthur: This was a while a go...**

**Gwen: *cursing Elena* I have to go and find Gaius. **

**Arthur: Um...ok.**

**Leon: I'll go too... *everyone runs out***

**Arthur: I'm all alone now. That makes it easier. Ok, so, this was the one who had a serious issue. She was...well, pretty, in a weird way. A right pig though - I even agreed with that IDIOT, Merlin. She wasn't for me. I was scared for the kingdom, because she had no sense of...of...anything, really. And I was scared for me. One, I love Gwen. Two, ANY man would be scared of her *smirks*. If she was a bit more sophisticated, she'd have been alright-**

**Merlin+Gwaine: *barging in room dressed in armor, followed by everyone* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!**

**Arthur: *mega disturbed* Aaaaah! What the-**

**Merlin: GWEN SAYS YOU ARE TALKING OF ELENA!**

**Gwaine: WHEN YOU ARE MARRIED! YOU CAN'T CHEAT ON WOMEN! THAT'S MY THING!**

**Merlin: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! SHE WAS A CHANGELING! NO FEELINGS ALLOWED! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHR!**

**Arthur: I was answering a question...**

**Merlin: Oh, well, that's ok then.**

***awkward silence apart from Merlin humming***

**Gaius: Can you stop that?**

**Merlin: Ok.**

***awkward silence without Merlin humming***

* * *

Heeyy, one for Merlin! Coz your awesome :3 I have always wondered what using magic feels like, as in magic from within a person and not just drawing it from around you :) also if you were in the 21st century what genre of music would you like? :3

From MerlinTardis

* * *

**Merlin: Yay! I'm awesome! **

**Arthur: *growl***

**Merlin: I am very happy you like me! :D Using magic is wonderful and terrible, a gift yet a curse. It heats your veins, your blood, your soul, and then it courses out through you, and it's a bit surprising, because it just gushes out before there is a consequence. The words pour out like they're apart of you, and your eyes grow cold for a millisecond. You need to concentrate, to feel with the spell. Then you just relax. It's beautiful but painful; there is a wrench in your gut, but it can be a good pain. It takes a lot of energy. It's awe-inspiring. Magic is music.**

***shocked silence***

**Gwaine: That was poetic...are you always that good?**

**Arthur: Never cease to surprise people, do you, Merlin?**

**Merlin: *goofy grin***

**Gwen: I want magic now!**

**Gaius: Congratulations boy. Maybe I did teach you something.**

**Merlin: As to your next question...hmmm...well, I guess it would have to be...**

**Gwaine: Drumroll...**

**Arthur: Oh, brother, here we go...**

**Gwaine: *singing* I will drum drum drum until I die die die, because I have awesome hair, apples please fall out of the sky!**

**Merlin:*claps loudly* Yay!**

**Arthur: *facepalms continuously until knocks himself out* **

**Gwen: Oh dear. I'll go and get Gaius.**

**Merlin: Anyhoooo...**

**Gwaine: Drumroll take two...**

**Merlin: I choose...Indie Rock.**

**Gwaine: Ooooh!**

**Merlin: Most of it has a theme about it...I don't know...you can daydream to it, and my favourite has to be...Band of Horses - The Funeral...I dunno. Listen to it, and just think of me and my friends running through a forest. It's kinda calm and rocky, so yeah. It's very me. Even the lyrics reflect how I feel sometimes...**

**Gwaine: Yeah, it actually reminds me of you!**

**Arthur: *sitting up* I'm suprised, Merlin. You like music? **

**Merlin: *singing with an air guitar* _To the outside/The dead leaves, they are alone!/Before they died, they had trees to/Hang their home...ohh, oh!_**

***Gwen and Gaius rush in, to see Arthur and Gwaine dancing to Merlin singing***

**Gwen:*whispering* I didn't know he could sing!**

**Gaius: *awed* Nor did I!**

***Everyone does a manic dance to The Funeral***

* * *

I think I'll post a review on every chappie XD anyhooo my questions this time are: firstly, to every1 (except merl and peeps who are already magic) - if u could have ONE magic power, what would it be (u can answer 2 if u want 2 merlin)... And secondly, to every1 - what are your fave foods?  
From RedDragon009 Xx

* * *

**Gwaine: TO MAKE ALE OUT OF THIN AIR! LIKE I CAN APPLES! MWA HAHAHA! AND MY FAVE FOOD IS APPLES!  
**

**Arthur: To become invisible. So I can run away from _Mer_lin when he is mad at me for outwitting him...and I like...STEAK! Ha ha ha, it makes me go a bit hyper! MERLIN COME HERE I NEED TO THROW THINGS AT YOOOOU!**

**Gwen: I will eat anything Merlin wants to serve me! I mean us. I mean - well, you know what I mean. As for magic, I want to be free and fly!**

**Leon: Carrots. And...telepathy.**

**Elyan: Food. And fly.**

**Percival: Umm...fish? And...to be super fast.**

**Gaius: To look younger at will (Ha ha) and I like porridge. It is easy to cook.**

**Kilgarrah: I delight on the delicacy of ewes.**

**Merlin: I LIKE FOOOOOOOOOD FULL STOP! HAHAHA AND I AM MAGIC BUT I LIKE MAKING THINGS GO BOOM!**

**Morgana: I already have magic. And I like sweet things.**

**Gwaine: On the subject on sweet, Merlin...?**

**Merlin: SUGAR HIGH! :D**

**Arthur: Oh no...RUN!**

***World explodes***

**Big Voice aka Merlin: Ha, I AM A BIG VOICE NOW! ECHO...Echo...echo...LOL! I better put the world back. Wheeeeeeeeee, I'm spinning in SPACE!**

***World is restored as it was before***

**Everyone:MERLIN!**

**Merlin:Whoops...**

* * *

**Weird, huh? Yeah, it's me, Blue Turtle. The indie rock genre is actually Colin Morgan's fave genre, and The Funeral is what I found when I looked for indie rock on YouTube. I don't own The Funeral, Band of Horses or Merlin. Just to let you know. I made up the fave foods. **

**So yeah, if there are any more questions for these crazy people be sure to review and let me know! Byee! **

**xx**


	5. Of Ms and Smirks

**I LOVE U GUYZ!**

* * *

arthur, face it, you pout. i even made a lolcat about it. gwaine, where do you get all of the apples?

purple wolf rox

* * *

**Gwaine: I keep them in my hair. NEXT!**

* * *

Here's a question I probably know the answer to; Gwen who did you first kiss. I'm so evil sometimes. Also Merlin I'm magic do you know a spell to go back in time so I can hang out with you? GO MAGICAL PEEPS! And gwen don't lie on the question some call me a human lie detector (not really) so I'll know if you're lying. Final question; What are you're fav names (merlin please say Abigail or I will blow up the universe!  
Sincerely from Rocky Pond

* * *

**Arthur: That's obvious, it was ME. **

**Gwen:Um...**

**Merlin: Oh god. **

**Arthur: Gwen...?**

**Gwen: You - kind of weren't the first...**

**Arthur: Gwen...?**

**Merlin: *prays silently***

**Gwen: It was...*mumbles***

**Arthur: Sorry, what was that? **

**Gwen: He had just died on us, Arthur! He had died and I was desperate for a boyfriend and he was witty and funny and cute and...and he had died! **

**Arthur: WHO. WAS. IT.**

**Gwen: Merlin...**

*************************************************5 MINUTES LATER********************************************* ******

**Merlin: *avoiding tomato in stocks* Your fault.**

************************************************5 HOURS LATER********************************************* *********

**Merlin: I like Abigail. Now please don't blow up the world.**

**Gwen: Ariana.**

**Arthur: Fred.**

**Leon: Jeffrey.**

**Gwaine: Gwaine.**

**Percival: Edmund.**

**Kilgarrah: Aithusa**

**Merlin: NEXT!**

* * *

Awesome... Nxt question: to morgana, where did u learn to smirk like that! IT'S SO COOL! *does a morgana smirk*. And to every1 who is alive, if u could get a dead character back from the grave, who would it be?! RedDragon Xx

* * *

**Morgana: I - I have a fan! YES I HAVE A FAN!**

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: Two fans.**

**Morgana: TWO FANS! Anyway, my smirk is this natural thing - you know when someone who you don't like does something stupid? Such as - wait, let me think - you don't like a girl with the initials EC. Well, when you do a little laugh, it's a smirk. I hate a lot of people, and I can make them do very large mistakes. So the smirk gets better. Ha, like Arthur and those ridiculous donkey ears ...*smirks***

**Merlin: Sadly, not very many of us are actually alive. I would bring back Arthur so he could bring back magic theN they could bring back everyone else...**

**Gwen: Elyan, my father, or Arthur. **

**Percival: Gwaine. **

**Leon: Lancelot. **

**Merlin: That's a wrap.**

* * *

To everyone, u guys are awsome and funny. I have a question for Morgana. To Morgana only! how did you feel when you learned that Merlin was Emrys. And for only the two strongest magic users (Merlin & Morgana), how do u feel towards Mergana shipments.

Rya3SaberVltar

* * *

**Morgana: *smirks* Well, I have to say I am popular... I felt betrayed to begin with. He had once been my friend. Then I felt angry. He had thwarted my every plan, and all the time he was a serving boy?!**

**Merlin: Hey!**

**Morgana: Then I was confused, and then I realised that it was obvious. Ha! And thank you for calling me powerful.**

**Merlin: Thanks from me too.**

**Morgana: As to Mergana...**

**Merlin: Um...**

**Morgana: I guess...**

**Merlin: They're not as bad as Merther. But still...**

**Morgana: Baisically, I'm so darn pretty you quite like them.**

**Merlin: *blushing* No! No! It makes more sense than other ones, that's all!**

**Freya: MERLIN'S MINE, YOU BITCH!**

**Morgana: Witch.**

**Freya: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!**

**Merlin: Um...**

* * *

I have a question (to everybody) : Do you have some hidden talents ?

Avalon

* * *

**Merlin: I...I guess I can sing...**

**Arthur: I am pretty good at everything, but I can play the lute. Quite well - wait, YOU can SING?!**

**Gwen: I am very good at drawing.**

**Gaius: I used to be able to write very good poetry.**

**Merlin: *smirking* Used to...hehehehe...**

**Gwaine: I can DANCE!**

**Arthur: Damn. Please don't show us.**

**Leon: I can...I'm very good at maths, I guess...**

**Percival: Can cook.**

**Elyan: I can design stuff.**

**Merlin: LET'S START A BAND! I'LL SING ARTHUR CAN PLAY THE LUTE, GAIUS CAN DO THE LYRICS, GWEN CAN DO THE BACK DROP, ELYAN CAN BE THE CHOREOGRAPHER, GWAINE CAN DANCE, LEON CAN WORK OUT THE COST, PERCIVAL CAN MAKE THE SNACKS!**

***awkward silence***

**Merlin: That's a no?**

***awkward silence. Again.***

* * *

Here's one for Mordred cause I love him! When you were younger (like in the 1st and 2nd season) why did you never talk?

Pheonix Risin

* * *

**Mordred: FINALLY, someone asks me a question! I was shy and it was cooler to talk in peoples minds, Mwa hahahahaha...**

**Merlin: How come all the powerful magical folk's names begin with M?**

**Morgana: I have no idea.**

**Merlin: Maybe WE could start a band! 'The Magic Ms', how about it?**

**Morgana: Cool by me!**

**Mordred: Yeah, ok!**

**Merlin: I wish I'd joined you in the first series where I knew you two were magic.**

**Morgana: Yeah.**

**Mordred: No hard feelings?**

**Morgana: No.**

**Merlin: Nope. Let's start our band!**

**Arthur: Traitor...**

* * *

**yay go magic ms! anyhoooooo REVIEW!**


	6. Of Friends and Hugs

**HELLOOOO! DONT KILL ME, I KNOW, I KINDA ABANDONED THIS! But I'm back now. So here we go! Also The questions are the latest at the top, oldest at the bottom . SO yeah. I have not forgotten anyone! :) **

* * *

TheMightyE

hahah! I just have to say that this is a great and original idea for a fanfic! Anyway, queeessstioonns:

First of all, why are you so quiet Percival? I want to hear the biiiig man speak!

And Merlin youre awesome and what is you favourite insult and favourite spell?

Kisses from E

* * *

**Merlin: CLOTPOLE. That is the best. By far. My favourite spell…is…when I was in the Crystal Cave, trapped by Morgana, with no magic…it was terrible. But then when I used my magic again for the first time, with that butterfly, I have loved that spell forever since. And because of this, it is my favourite. **

**Percival: I don't tend to talk because I like listening to my friends. I do talk though, but mainly in the tavern with the men. **

**The men in Camelot: YEAH! WOOOO, PERCIVAL! **

**Gwaine: Let's go tonight. **

**Merlin: Ok! **

**Arthur: *sniggers* Cool. **

**Percival: I like my friends :) And if you wanna hear me speak;**

**Friends are far, friends are near,  
Friends will be there to lend an ear,  
They listen, laugh, and care,  
But most of all, they're always there,  
Through thick and thin, up and down,  
Your true friends are always around,  
For treats, hugs and real big smiles,  
They'll travel to you from several miles,  
They'll always be there to hold you tight,  
Anytime, no matter if it's day or night,  
You really know when your friends are sincere,  
When they always show up to lend their ear.**

**By Bea Williams, Friends. I like that poem. **

**Merlin: Me too.**

* * *

IcecreamRULES

This one is for Leon. When you died, how exactly did you come back to life? Like did the druids did magic, or r u just so epic that u cant die. Aaaannnddd, my other one is for Morgana, btw, ur epic Morgana, when Uther married a troll, how creeped out were u?

* * *

**Leon: I have…got absolutely no idea. **

**Morgana: I know I'm awesome. You know, I feel worshipped. And I was so majorly creeped out. As in majorly majorly. SO funny, but…if you think of what they might have got ****_up _****to…**

**Everyone: *shudders* **

**Arthur: Never talk about it. **

* * *

Guest

Hi

* * *

**Everyone: Hi. **

* * *

PhantomPurpleWolf

leon, lancelot had already been brought back from the dead (by Morgana, who is awesome)

anyway, three questions, all for Morgana

1) are you related to Katy Perry? you look a lot like her

2) why do you always make deals with random sorcerer guys that involve trying to kill Emrys and paying with some magic item of jewellery that the random sorcerer would kill for and belonged to your sister?

3) why didn't you call your band the M&Ms? its much cooler

* * *

**Morgana: If I have another sister I will destroy them before they do their freaky I AM EVIL act. **

**Morgause: Don't be silly. I am an amazing sister.**

**Morgana: Yeah, but…you know. For 2, it's because, let's face it, what else could I do? And for 3, M&Ms are already a type of sweet and also it sounds like there are only two people in it. That's me done. Leon?**

**Leon: *sigh* BECAUSE that wasn't really Lancelot, but a shade made by Morgana. And he died again. So yeah.**

* * *

Ok I have 2 questions. The first one is for everyone in Camelot that didn't know about Merlin's magic. HOW DID YOU NOT FIGURE IT OUT!? And my other question is for Merlin. Was it annoying that mostly no one figured out about your magic even though you used it right in front of them *cough*Arthur*cough* MORGANA AND HER SMIRKING POWERS ARE AWESOME *giggle*

-Scalemoonstone

* * *

**Merlin: Ehehehe…it's because they're purely stupid. **

**Morgana: No. And thanks. I am truly loved. **

**Arthur: Look, he was so good at covering it up with the idiot act!**

**Merlin: I know. I am so good. And yeah. It did get really annoying that****_ someone _****was so blind!**

**Arthur: Who?**

**Merlin: … See what I mean? **

* * *

Phoenix Risin

Hey Mordred can you teach me to talk in peeps minds? Lol :D

For Gauis: how do you make your eyebrow go so far up?

* * *

**Mordred: Become a druid, and then *speaks in mind* ****_yeah, sure. All you have to do is channel your magic through your mind and talk to someone. _**

**Merlin**: **_Never stops freaking me out._**

**Gaius: The eyebrow is a talent. I don't know how I do it.**

**Merlin: I call it the eyebrow of DOOM. **

**Gaius: *gives Merlin the eyebrow of DOOM***

**Merlin: *cowers* Sorry. **

* * *

trillion42

Wow, this is pure epicness!

Now, I have a question for Arthur...

So, Arthur, if Merlin is your best friend, do you ever get jealous of all the other guys calling Merlin their best friend? (Kinda like Sherlock is with John in BBC's Sherlock. Where you're just like "No, that's my friend. My friend. Go get your own friend.")

And a question for Merlin...

Merlin, how do you feel about all the Fem!Merlin fics?

* * *

**Merlin: I am a man. A boy. Of the male variety. The Fem!Me fics are just bloody embarrassing. **

**Arthur:…..*reads question, and faces everyone* Go away.**

***everyone giggles***

**Gwen: He's going to answer his question.**

**Arthur: Go away now or I swear all of you will spend a month in the stocks. **

***everyone leaves***

**Arthur: NEVER REPEAT THIS TO ANYONE EVER. YesMerlinisthegreatestfriendI'veeverhadandIseehima sabrotherandIdogetjustalittlejealouscozhe'smyfrien d. **

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS (who is allowed in coz hey, I am the author): Pardon? What was that?**

**Arthur: Um…no. I don't get jealous.**

**Gwaine: CAN WE COME BACK IN NOW?**

**Arthur: *sigh* Fine.**

***everyone comes back in***

**All the knights: Merlin, you're my best friend.**

**Merlin: Aw, thanks guys.**

**Gwaine: Hug?**

**Merlin: Finally! **

***hugs***

**Arthur: *majorly angry* No, that's my friend. ****_My friend. _****Go and get your own friend, you friend stealer.**

**Merlin: *majorly happy* YAY! HE ADMITTED IT!**

**Arthur: No I didn't.**

**Merlin: *cheekily* You mean you're not happy when I say you're my bestest friend ever?**

**Arthur: R-really?**

**Merlin: Duh. **

**Arthur: *smiles***

**Merlin: Hug?**

**Arthur: *sigh* Fine.**

***hugs in brotherly harmony***

* * *

Rocky Pond

Epicness. So Merlin was Gwen you're first kiss? And where can I see you guys perform? Can I join the band? My name doesn't start with M but I'm magical and I could use Morena as my name in the band!

* * *

**Merlin: Yes. She was. Actually.**

**Arthur: *death glare***

**Merlin: I'll shut up now. **

**Arthur: You're learning, ****_Mer_****lin.**

**Mordred: We'll perform later on today!**

**Morgana: And…you kinda can't be in the band, but of course you can be our OFFICIAL number one fan!**

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: I'd take it if I were you.**

* * *

PiggyBackRidez

Heyyy! My question is for all the boys:

If you had to spend the rest of your life with ONE OTHER boy, (as in no interaction with ANYBODY!) Who would you be with? (And your relationship doesn't have to be romantic unless... ;) If that is what floats your boat, don't let me stop you.)

**Every boy in the castle: MERLIN.**

***most awkward silence ever in the whole universe EVER***

**Merlin: Umm…I don't actually know what to say…**

**Arthur: Umm…*blushes* I mean…well, he…umm…**

**Gwaine: I don't think anyone romantic? **

**Every boy in the castle: NO.**

**Merlin: I feel loved. In a brotherly way. **

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: You need to say now.**

**Merlin: My father. **

**Balinor: Thanks, my son. I'm proud of you.**

**Merlin: *grins* Thanks, father. **

**Arthur: But…I'm your best friend…! **

***everyone stares***

**Arthur: I mean…I don't care or anything…nope, not me…**

***gets pulled into brotherly hug by Merlin***

**Gwen: Awww, he's smiling!**

**Arthur: I am not.**

**Gwen: Are too.**

**Arthur: Are not.**

**Gwen: Are too.**

** Gwen: Are too.**

**Arthur: Are not.**

**Arthur: Are not.**

**Gwen: Are too.**

**Gwaine: Apples.**

* * *

battlemaiden518

For Merlin... did you ever like anyone besides Freya?

* * *

**Merlin: Um…I don't know. In Ealdor there were a few…Sefa was very nice…but not the one for me. And Morgana ****_so _****liked me. **

**Morgana: No comment.**

**Merlin: But I loved Freya. After she died I felt like I would never be whole again.**

**Freya: I love you too. **

**Merlin and Freya: *kiss passionately***

**Arthur: Get a ROOM!**

**Merlin (still kissing Freya): *waves hand and a room appears out of thin air around them***

* * *

Rya3SaberVltar

Love your answer! Now I have a question for The Great Dragon. What do you do during your spare time when Merlin doesn't call you? And to Aithusa, why can't you speak? Tramua or did the Sarrum do something else? It saddens me to see a beautiful creatured...can't even finish it :'(

* * *

**Merlin: Yeah, Kilgarrah, what do you do?**

**Kilgarrah: I scrutinize Albion, viewing what ensues. I rest too, slumber comes to all creatures, magical and natural. I will also abide with the white dragon, and will participate in imaginative acts to amuse the young one.**

**Merlin: So do you ****_play _****with Aithusa?**

**Kilgarrah: Words can mean many things, young warlock. Participating in the vigorous operations of the more youthful can be relaxing.**

**Merlin: What do you have against yes and no answers…**

**Aithusa: Growl, rawr, growl.**

**Merlin and Morgana: *wipes tears away from eyes* Poor baby.**

**Morgana: It was that arse hole who did it. That stinking son of a bitch. He tortured us both mentally more than physically, and…**

**Merlin: I WILL TEACH HER TO SPEAK AGAIN!**

**Aithusa: *happily nuzzles 'parents'.**

* * *

NimueTheSorceress I'm a Morgana Fan! :) Morgana ROCKS! Anyway, um… what's it like being a Seer, Morgana?

From NimueTheSorceress (who's also wondering if anyone else likes Nimueh too :) )

* * *

**Morgana: Well, I do have a load of fans! Being a seer is… horrible. Imagine trying to sleep, and you are really tired, but then you see predictions of the ones closest to you die… *shudders* It's horrible. **

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: I like Nimueh. **

**Merlin: I don't. **

**Gaius: Well…that's debatable. **

**Merlin: *blushes***

* * *

TardisDragon211B

I love this idea! You are a genius!

Okay my question is forth Great Dragon and Merlin. What happened to Aithusa after you hatch her/him? Also is Aithusa a girl or a boy? It was never really said... Also my favorite food is apples too gwaine! :)

**Gwaine: I think I'm in love.**

**Arthur: Again.**

**Merlin: Aithusa's a girl. I gave her to Kilgarrah to look after her. He did a really rubbish job. Losing her immediately…what a terrible parent. Morgana did alright, but that BASTARD KING WHO HURT HER WILL PAY! *blows up windows***

**Morgana: She is very sweet.**

**Aithusa: Rawr!**

**Kilgarrah: I am sorry for losing her. She was very independent. But you too make very good parents for her.**

**Freya: Parents? ****_Parents?!_**

**Merlin:…**

**Morgana:…**

***both blush***

**Arthur: NEXT QUESTION!**

* * *

RedDragon009

Yay! Heheheh to morgana's comment about EC ... Anyhooo next question... To morgana can we make a smirk club?! Lol anyway, to everyone what are your fave colours and why? And do u like nachos, do u like cheese, and do u like cheesy nachos?! From RedDragon009 Xx (Ps. MORGANA IS EPIC, ISN'T SHE BLUE TURTLE OF AWESOMENESS

**Arthur: Merlin told me Morgana told him to answer for her. Because they are 'rehearsing'. She says yes, but you will have to perfect it. **

**Merlin: Ok, ok, we're back now. Yeah, my favourite colour is blue because it's calming, and also it just looks good.**

**Arthur: Red. FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!**

**Gwen: I like purples of all sorts, because they are pretty! **

**Percival: …**

**Leon: I like orange. Sunset orange. **

**Morgana: Green. Because it is the colour of REVENGE!**

**Mordred: Greys.**

**Gwaine: It's got to be all of them, sweetheart. Because they all reflect your beautiful eyes.**

**Arthur: ****_Please, _****give me a ****_break…_**

**Elyan: I like…um…yellow. Because it's…happy.**

**Gaius: I prefer blues and reds, because they remind me of home.**

**Merlin: I wear blues and reds! Awww, thanks Gaius! :D**

**Morgana: I think we all like nachos. **

**Gwaine: I LOVE CHEEEEEEESE!**

**Morgana: And cheese.**

**Merlin: AND NACHOS! CHEESY NACHOS! **

**Blue Turtle of AWESOMENESS: Yeah, Morgana's pretty awesome. **

**Morgana: Thank you.**

* * *

**Merlin: BUT NOW I HAVE A SONG WE – THE MAGIC Ms – WOULD LIKE TO SING! Morgana chose it, she said that it described me and Arthur. **

***awesome stage appears and everyone sits excitedly***

**Morgana: *magics band***

**Mordred: *grabs a violin***

**Merlin: This is our cover of Demi Lovato's Gift of a Friend.**

***Band plays***

**Merlin: ****_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
_**_**You'll change inside**_  
_**When you realize  
**__**The world comes to life**_

**Morgana and Merlin: ****_And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
_**

**Merlin: ****_The gift of a friend_****_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
_**

**Morgana****_: There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
_**

**Mordred: ****_Beside you wherever you go  
_**_**You'll change inside**_  
_**When you realize**_

**Merlin: ****_The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
_**

**Mordred: ****_The gift of a friend  
_****  
Morgana and Mordred: ****_When your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
There's no signs leading you home  
_**

**Merlin: ****_You're not alone_**

**Morgana:****_The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
_**

**Mordred: ****_From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
_**

**Morgana, Mordred and Merlin: ****_That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
_**

**Morgana: ****_And believe in_****  
**

**Mordred: ****_When you believe in  
_**

**Merlin: ****_When you believe in  
The gift of a friend_**

***Everybody applauses and cries and applauses and throws roses and an apple***

**Arthur: *Runs onto stage and hugs Merlin***

**Merlin: *blushing* You like it? **

**Gwaine: BOY, DID WE?! THAT WAS SO AWESOME! THREE CHEERS FOR THE MAGIC Ms!**

***everyone cheers***

* * *

**Cool, aren't they? **


End file.
